Blaze Vulcan/Relationships
This page is comprised of Blaze Vulcan's relationships with characters she interacts with. Family * Extended Family Tree * Simplified Family Tree (Yeah Right) Vulcan Blaze is extremely close to her father. As the one going to take over his Myths, this is one reason why their bond is very close. He supported her when she wanted to change from male to female. He wants his daughter/child to be happy and will do whatever he can to make that happen. Venus Blaze has a decent relationship with her stepmother, Venus. They were never close before, but when Blaze almost died because of her newly learned allergy to alcohol, that somehow that did something and now Blaze and Venus have a better relationship than ever. Cupid and Aeneas The relationship between Blaze and her stepbrothers, Cupid and Aeneas, is currently unknown. Blaze never talks about them, so it is unknown if she is aware of them or even has a relationship with them. Fornax Blaze has an ok relationship with her mother, Fornax. They don't see each other regularly as Blaze spends 99% of her time with her father. Pacifica Oraíos Blaze doesn't talk much with her step-sister, Pacifica, but they still respect and care for one another. She is largely unaware of Pacifica's jealousy on her decent relationship with Venus, where Pacifica doesn't have a good one. Cascade de Mare Cascade is Blaze's uncle Neptune's daughter...does that make her Blaze's first cousin once removed or something else? Honestly, Blaze isn't sure what to call Cassi so cousin works best, it doesn't confuse either of them. Cascade was also the first one to know about Blaze being trans. Despite the future Sea Goddess personality, she helped Blaze out the entire way. She even offered to pay for the surgery with her own money. Cascade continues to see Blaze making sure she is already even though the surgery/magic spell was years/centuries ago. Cascade was the first Blaze went to when her feelings for Garnet came out (thankfully, Cascade was already dating Aedan Keahi so she was able to help). Juniper Regina Juniper is Blaze's aunt, her father's youngest sister. Blaze doesn't care about that and just calls her cousin, it's easier for her to remember. Blaze loves and cares deeply for Juniper and doesn't care that she was born out of marriage, she's family and that's all Blaze cares about. Once, when Blaze was walking by Juniper's room, she accidentally overheard the future Roman Queen talking about the miscarriage she had. Blaze didn't approach Juniper until a few days later, wanting her to calm down a bit. She wasn't mad at Juniper but helped comfort her - which funny wasn't something Blaze was good at. Vesper Divitiae Blaze gets along with Vesper, her uh her other first cousin once removed...? You know what, let's call them cousins, it's easier for everyone. Anyway, Vesper is Blaze's great Uncle Pluto's son, and they have a great relationship. While some might think it's due to them being family, it's mostly due to them both having something in common: being trans. Blaze was the first one told by Cascade about Vesper being Trans and she quickly went to go support her cousin. Marisol Helios Between the twins of her Uncle Apollo (Vulcan and Apollo are half-brothers, which in turn makes Blaze and Marisol and Cyrus Helios, first cousins, Blaze is closer to Marisol. With the younger Helios twin as Blaze's roommate, it's obvious that the two would gain a better bond. They get along great, though half the time Blaze does get annoyed with all of Marisol's plants... that's beside the point. Blaze is protective over Mari but lets her do what she wants. The Imperial Legionnaires The Legionnaires are Blaze's extended family. She finds her family confusing to a degree, thankfully some of her cousins are her age...ok more like first cousins once removed or some crap. Friends Leonard Fotiá Blaze gets along well with the son Hephaestus. They often talk to each other about things, but Blaze isn't quite up to consider him a close friend. Diamond Dite Blaze has a good friendship and friendly rivalry with Diamond Dite, the daughter of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. They tend to have many competitions where they see who can make the best weapon. Aedan Keahi As a fellow child of Fire Deity, Blaze gets along very well with Aedan. Blaze considers them a close friend and someone she can confide with. Pets Fireheart Blaze has a pet Phoenix named Fireheart. It is unknown where and when Blaze got him, but the two have a wonderful relationship. Blaze often treats Fireheart as her baby - though he does not mind one bit. Romance Before, Blaze was unsure about her sexuality, but after forming a close bond with Garnet Blackburn, she came to realize she was demiromantic. Garnet Blackburn Blaze met Garnet when her pet phoenix, Fireheart found him in the Enchanted Forest. Somehow the two became friends, it could be because of Fireheart being a phoenix and Garnet is a phoenix too. Blaze knew about his anger issues and honestly, wanted to help, but wasn't sure how he would feel about her helping. She instead just helped him work on the anger he had himself of him. Thankfully, that was just wanted Garnet needed. Garnet's anger in general slowly went away and over time, the two unknowingly started to fall for each other. In the future, they end up having one child together, a little girl they name Pyrrha Vulcan-Blackburn, who will become the first Goddess of Phoenixes. Enemies Alexander Conqueror Alex is another one of Blaze's relatives, but he hates her. Blaze doesn't really understand why but doesn't try to do anything with him. Any time they find each other in the same room, Blaze goes to the other side, ignoring him completely. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages